Under the Influence
by HookerHeartBeat
Summary: Emma and Regina are on their way to Neverland and the stress gets to them both. They find a way to deal with their stress and in the process, a secret is out and it changes everything. Swan Queen. Rated M for language, drugs and sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Swan," Regina whispers, trying to wake up the snoring blonde who's laying in the bunk opposite hers. It's 2am on the second day of their trip to Neverland on the Jolly Roger.

"Miss Swan!" Regina says in a tone as if having a casual conversation. Still, the Sheriff doesn't wake up. Frustrated, the brunette grabs Emma's shoulder and aggressively shakes her, "Emma wake up!"

"What the hell Regina?"

"You were snoring."

"Yeah, and?"

"I can't sleep, Miss Swan."

"What do you expect me to do about that? Sleep with a fucking plug on my nose?"

"Yes, actually."

Emma looks bewildered "Are you kidding me, Regina? Just don't think about it. Or like, put earplugs in."

"Do you think I haven't thought of that already? There are no earplugs on this ship."

"You can listen to my music."

"No thank you, Miss Swan. I'm very much convinced your music is repulsive."

"Then deal with my snoring. Goodnight."

"No, not goodnight, we're going to figure out how to stop this."

"No, no way. I know where you're going with this."

"And where might that be?"

"You want to use magic on me, don't you."

"Oh," The brunette takes in a breath, "Yes. That's what we will do."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you use magic on me."

"Miss Swan, when we get to Neverland, I'm quite certain you're going to have to use your magic in our fight to get Henry back."

"Yeah, that's my magic. I don't trust yours on me."

"Then I suppose you must use your own."

"I… I don't know how."

"As I'm sure you've heard, it's all about emotion, Miss Swan. You have to really want it."

"Right, yeah, this is about me not snoring here, not much emotion in that, Regina."

"Think about something else. Someone you love, you just have to feel emotion and direct it towards your issue."

"Okay." Emma takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out. Closing her eyes, she focuses on Henry. On getting him back. She focuses on her love for him, and her fear when she realized he'd been kidnapped. Feeling the energy building up inside her, her thoughts quickly move to Regina. Regina's beautiful brown eyes, her luscious hair, the way she always smells like apple cinnamon… _Wait, what? No, Swan! Get yourself together. _But her thoughts about Regina make the magic come stronger. Directing it towards her snoring issue, she feels a faint pulling in her core and hears a small gasp from in front of her. Opening her eyes, she sees Regina sitting there wide-eyed. "Did I do it?"

"Yes, I believe you did." The brunette replies quietly, feeling something unfamiliar in the air. Emma is unable to tear her eyes away from Regina's. Did her magical emotions stem from this woman in front of her? No, no way. An overwhelming pull towards the older woman forms inside of Emma out of nowhere. She cups Regina's face and before the brunette can say or do anything, the blonde crashes her lips against the queen's. Regina immediately stiffens, but is unable to move from the shock of the unexpected kiss. Getting her thoughts together, she firmly plants her palms on the blonde's chest and pushes her away.

"Miss Swan, that was highly inappropriate! How dare you assault me like that? What could have possibly made you—"

"Oh shit! I don't know what just happened, Regina. I swear I didn't mean to—"

"What?! You didn't mean to? It was just an accident that you grabbed me and- and forced your abhorrent lips onto mine?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, I don't know. I don't know why that just happened. Oh my god. Fuck!" Embarrassed out of her mind, Emma blushes intensely, not to mention how Regina's furious glaring isn't helping at all. Bringing her face merely inches away from Emma's, Regina speaks with venom.

"Miss Swan, obviously your magic was too overwhelming for you to think properly. That said, I do not wish to speak of this anymore. We are to pretend like it didn't happen. Am I clear?" At the last three words, the brunette brings her face closer, trying to unsuccessfully intimidate the blonde, but all it's doing is making the blonde want her even more. She wants to kiss her with all the passion she has and then fuck her so good she won't be able to walk for days after. _What the hell?_ Emma briefly thinks.

This time, Regina feels the pull as well and sees it coming. When the younger woman crashes her lips against the brunette's again, the queen can't help but respond positively. Feeling the full lips moving back in response, Emma moans hungrily, flicking her tongue across Regina's lower lip. The brunette opens her mouth and allows the blonde to explore her. Their tongues are flicking and sliding against each other's and Emma moves her hands around the brunette, bringing one to rest on her lower back and the other tangled in her hair. Regina bites back a moan, not wanting the blonde to know how much she wants this. That thought brings Regina to her senses and she immediately pulls back, gasping.

Emma just sits there dumbfounded, not able to comprehend what just happened. _Did Regina fucking Mills just kiss me back? This has to be a dream._ Scared to make eye contact with the older woman, Emma focuses on her fingers anxiously picking at the wool blanket.

"So…"

"Don't." Regina speaks harshly, before laying down on the bunk and turning to face the wall. The blonde does the same, both knowing that neither of them will be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

In the morning Emma wakes up before Regina and as quickly and quietly as possible, sneaks out of the cabin. Surprised, she realizes she's the only one awake on board and she decides to use that to her advantage. Taking the joint out of her boot, she tells herself she needs this. She's been under a lot of stress lately and this is what will help her calm down. Lighting the marijuana filled paper, she takes a long drag before slowly breathing it out, coughing a little in the process.

After three puffs, she's past relaxed. Hearing footsteps behind her, she panics and quickly stuffs the joint back into the rip of her boot and turns around as nonchalantly as she can.

"Ah, Emma. Don't worry I won't rat ya out." Hook "But it's a little obvious." He chuckles.

"What?"

"Your eyes." He holds up his hook so Emma can see herself. Her eyes are completely bloodshot.

"Shit."

"Your parents are heading up this way right now. Might want to think of an excuse." Just as he says it, Snow appears behind him with David in tow.

"Good morning Emma, how was... Are you okay?!" Snow asks, overly concerned.

"Yes, mom. Everything's fine!" She puts on her brightest smile and laughs a little at herself for calling Snow 'mom'. She doubts she'd ever being saying that again while sober. It's just too much. Back in the mine she thought they were dying, so under circumstances like that, it would be okay. Luckily, Snow didn't catch the little slip of her tongue.

"Are you sure? You look like you've been crying."

"I swear, everything's a-okay." Emma says while walking past her mother to get back to her cabin so she can hide away, stumbling a little in the process.

"Honey, please don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

"I told you, everything's fine. Nothing more needs to be said." The blonde responds without turning around.

Stepping into her room, she sees Regina still sleeping. Weird. The brunette lay there peacefully, lips parted slightly. Although there's nothing humorous about it, the sight makes Emma laugh. At first it's just some quiet snickering, but the more she thinks about it, the harder she laughs, not worrying about waking the Mayor up. Not worrying about anything at the moment. Just laughing hysterically at nothing in particular.

Hearing Regina grumbling something, the laughter abruptly stops, being replaced by fear at the realization of what happened the night before. The brunette wakes up completely and startles at the sight of the blonde above her, staring at her with a guilt stricken expression on her face.

"Miss Swan what on earth are you doing?" The sight of the brunette's confused and slightly shocked expression makes Emma burst into another fit of giggles. "Miss Swan?"

"S- Sorry, R- Regina... I- I just.. BAHAHAHA I can't."

"You can't what? Miss Swan, please explain to me what you find so humorous this instant!"

"Noth- nothing!" Emma says and she calms herself down, still letting small giggles escape here and there. "Sorry." The brunette catches sight of the blonde's red eyes and genuine worry bubbles up inside her before she pushes it away. _This is Emma Swan we're talking about here._

"Have you been crying, Miss Swan?"

"What? No!" _Wait, maybe I should say yes... _"I mean.. uh." Coming to a realization, fury fills the older woman.

"Are you under the influence?"

"Uhhh..." Emma shuffles her feet and looks down at the ground, another soft laugh escaping in the process.

"You are!"

"Are you mad?" Regina is taken aback at the genuine worry exposed on the blonde's face. _Why the hell does she care what I think? She cares because of happened last night... Oh do shut up! That was nothing. Just the magic. It was just the magic. _

"No, actually." Regina understands the stress that the blonde must be going through. _If Emma gets to cheat her way out of this stress, I do too. _With a sly smile, the older woman continues, "Do you have any more?"

"Any more? You mean..."

"Well I assume you've been smoking marijuana."

"You- Why?" Emma answers, extremely confused. There's no way the mayor would ever... Would she?

"Isn't that a given, Miss Swan? I want some." _Holy shit. _Emma can't organize her thoughts and she just sits there wide-eyed, staring at the brunette. "Oh, don't look so shocked. I've been living the same day over for 28 years, I needed something to change it up once in a while."

"O-okay. Um, yeah. I mean, I do have some left."

"Great." Regina grins very uncharacteristically and the shock of it all leaves Emma fully sober. She takes the weed back out from her boot and lights it, taking the first hit, then passing it to the brunette. "Thank you."

Regina looks so damn sexy, who knew someone coule be so seductive while smoking pot. Emma bites her lip unconsciously, watching the older woman take a very long drag. She exhales and in the process blows two perfect little O's. Looking up at Emma under her lashes she smiles seductively while purring, "Just what I needed."

They pass it back a few more times before putting it out and throwing it out the window, both of them completely stoned. Side by side, they sit on Emma's bunk, their arms touching. The blonde is resting her weight a little on the queen, but nobody seems to notice. The younger woman turns her head to look at the beautiful woman beside her, causing the brunette to do the same. The position they're in causes their faces to, once again, be only inches apart. Comfortable, neither one moves back.

"I am really sorry about last night, Regina. I really don't know what came over me."

"It's quite alright, dear. I know the after affects of magic can be quite overwhelming the first few times."

"I don't know if that's all it was." If they weren't so high right now, Emma would never have said that, and Regina would never have been so calm about it.

"What else could it have possibly been?"

"I care about you." The blonde replies, only having come to that conclusion merely seconds before. _I fucking care about Regina Mills._

"I doubt that." Regina chuckles, turning her head to face forward again.

"I'm serious. I don't know how-" She places her fingers under the brunette's chin and gently pulls her face to look at her. "-I don't know why. But I do."

Shaking her head, Regina's eyes blur over and she's left speechless. She leans into the blonde and rests her head on her shoulder. Emma lifts an arm to wrap it around the brunette and pulls her in closer, snuggling into her. They sit like that quietly until they're eyelids get unbearable heavy and they fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma? Emma are you in there?" The blonde wakes with a start when she hears her name being called. Regina wakes up as well and they realize the position they're in at the same time. Both of them are now laying down in the small bed. The brunette is spooning the younger woman, her thigh around the blonde's waist and her arm draped over her possessively. Quickly, they jump away from each other and Regina bolts to her own bunk just in time for Snow to open the door of their cabin. "Ugh, Emma there you are! Why didn't you answer me?"

"I uh, I was sleeping Mar- Snow."

"Oh..." She glances over at Regina's flushed face and gives them both a suspicious look, but seems to let it go just as quickly. "Okay well we're about to have a meeting up on deck about our plan when we arrive in Neverland."

"Okay, we'll be right up." She smiles and Snow nods and walks out.

"I can speak for myself, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, I know, I just assumed you'd be coming."

"Of course I'll be coming, but you aren't obligated to speak for me."

"You know what? I was just trying to help out a bit. Who cares if I said we instead of I? It's not a big deal, Regina."

"It is a big deal." The brunette speaks quietly and looks down. It's a big deal because she said 'we', implying that fact that there is a 'we'. Emma notices the change and parts of their earlier exchange come to mind. _Oh my god, I told her I cared about her. Does she remember? Oh shit. Shit shit shit._

"Why is it a big deal?" Regina looks up at the softness in the blonde's tone. The younger woman's eyes give away what she'd just been thinking about. _So she does remember, but there's no way it could possibly be true. No one could care for a monster like me._

"It's... Not. It's not a big deal. But next time, don't bother." With that, Regina gets up, smoothes her hair down and starts towards the deck.

_Do I really care about her? _Emma thinks back to when they kissed and all the emotion that was flooding between the two woman. _I do care. How could I care about her? Does she care about me? She has to. There's no way this feeling isn't mutual. I mean, her face when she said it was a big deal, what was that all about? Oh god, I guess I should go be a part of this meeting._ Now it's the blonde's turn to get up and smooth down her hair, exiting the cabin.

* * *

The meeting was filled with arguing. Should they split up? Is magic necessary? Who is going to train Emma to use her magic? Blah blah blah. They barely accomplished anything and after about two hours of it, they gave up and said they'd try again later. Regina and Emma barely made any eye contact and tried to avoid speaking to one another, lucky nobody noticed.

After the meeting, the queen went straight to the front of the ship, wanting to think. Emma noticed and was tempted to follow her, but decided she should leave it alone. She herself went to the opposite side of the ship to do her own thinking. Questions were flooding both of their minds. _Does the fact that Emma cares change our relationship in anyway? _

Regina: _No, absolutely not. _

Emma: _Maybe it does. I kind of want it to. _

Regina: _Do I care for her? Absolutely no- Maybe a little, but there's no way in hell I'll let her know that. _

Emma: _Maybe I should try bring it up again, but sober this time. _

Regina: _What would I say if she tries to bring it up? Will I take advantage of the situation and embarrass her? No, Henry wouldn't want that. Henry! I'm here because of Henry and that's it. No more Emma. _

Emma: _I guess maybe we'll just see where this goes, I mean, Henry is the reason I'm here, I shouldn't be worrying about Regina right now. I just can't stop thinking about her and that kiss._

Neither of them succeeded in taking their thoughts away from each other. They both cared about one another and both wanted something to happen, but neither would admit it. Was Regina even ready for that kind of commitment? Not after Daniel.

They both slowly make their way back towards the middle to eat dinner with everyone. They keep the conversation subjects light and casual, staying away from anything that could cause another argument.

Emma's already lying in bed when Regina comes in. She turns away from the wall to face the brunette and watches her as she slides under the covers of her own bed. The older woman feels the gaze on her back and glances at Emma, locking eyes with her.

"Miss Swan, hasn't anyone ever told you that staring is rude."

"Sorry." Is all Emma says, not up for a fight. This catches Regina off guard, usually the blonde loves to push her buttons. That's just what they do. What if things are changing between them... _No, we've both had exhausting days and she's just tired. _She reasons. The brunette is anxious to say something to ease the tension she feels, but can't think of anything. Emma senses Regina's trouble and speaks up herself. "Will you teach me magic?"

"What?"

"Well, you said that we'll need our magic to get Henry back, but I need training. I dont trust Gold to do it and you're the only one left."

"And you trust me?"

Emma takes in a breath and holds it for five seconds before slowly letting it out. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"That's a foolish mistake."

"Please, Regina. Just say yes."

"Fine. I suppose I'll be able to show you a few spells."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss S-"

"Also, stop with the Miss Swan. Just call me Emma."

"Oh, alright then. Emma."

"Thank you. So I've been thinking earlier, deciding whether or not I should bring this up or not, and-" She sneaks a glance at Regina. Convinced the brunette won't totally freak out, she keeps going "-I think it would be best if we talked about it."

"Talked about what?" Regina wanted to make the blonde struggle.

"You know, the kiss."

"Sheriff, if I'm remember correctly, you kissed me. I had no input whatsoever."

"But you kissed back."

"Purely because I didn't want to embarrass you."

"And why would you care about that? Last I checked making me squirm was at the top of your list"

"Getting my son back is what's at the top of my list. The reason we are here, Miss Swan is because of Henry. Worrying about our relationship is way below the bottom."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you were tossing and turning all night, not able to sleep because of what happened between us."

"Ah, so you couldn't sleep either?"

"No, I couldn't, Regina! You know why? Because what I said earlier about caring about you was true. I do care about you and when you kissed me back last night I know you felt something."

"No, you're mistaken. What you felt was-"

"Don't you dare say magic! The after affects wouldn't last this long and I still care about you." Angry, Emma gets up out of bed and stomps out of the room to get some fresh air. On the deck she meets up with Hook, who surprisingly seems to be civil with David. In their hands they're holding beers. Hook sees the blonde walking towards them and offers her one.

"No, thanks. Could u hand over the whiskey?"

"Of course, pretty lady."

She rips the lid off and takes a swig, pressing her lips together at the burn. She goes off and sits alone to stare at the endless ocean ahead.

Meanwhile, in the cabin, Regina takes out her own bottle of homemade apple cider and stares out the porthole.

With half of the whiskey gone, Emma decides she's had enough and staggers back to the cabin, keeping her hand on the wall to keep her balance. Inside, she finds Regina holding an empty bottle in her hand. The brunette whips her head around and Emma sees her red rimmed eyes and fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Regina sloppily wipes the back of her hand across her face to rid her cheeks of the tears.

"Fuck, Regina, what's wrong?" The blonde slurs.

Clearly out of her mind, another wrack of sobs overtakes the brunettes body and she just sits there, crying openly. Never having seen her like this before, Emma is quite alarmed. She rushes to Regina's side and rubs comforting circles on her back. "What's wrong?" The older woman just shakes her head and looks away. Emma lightly takes her chin and forces Regina to look at her. "Tell me."

"I care... about you, E-Emma. I don't- I don't know how to deal with this." She slurs between hiccups. Emma, still drunk out of her mind just takes the brunette's face in her hands and kisses her with all the passion she has. They keep their lips locked onto each other for a couple seconds before Regina slides her tongue across Emma's lip. The blonde parts her lips and meets the brunette's tongue with her own, caressing it lovingly. Her arms embrace Regina, with one hand behind her neck, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss even more. The brunette responds by throwing her arms around the blonde's waist. Reluctantly, Emma breaks the kiss and pulls back.

"Deal with it by doing just this." The blonde plants another sweet kiss onto the mayor's lips, briefly sucking on her bottom lip, before pushing her down onto the bad and straddling her. She leans down to recapture those beautiful, soft lips and moves one of her legs in between Regina's. The brunette moans and starts to lightly grind against Emma's thigh. Feeling the friction of Regina's leg against her heat, she grinds in unison. Moans are escaping both women and they rock into each other faster. The blonde moves her hands to unzip Regina's skirt and pulls it down, revealing a black lace thong. She moves her hand underneath the panties and feels how wet the brunette is. Regina bites back a moan at feeling the sheriff's hand on her and she moves to take off Emma's jeans.

The blonde slides her middle finger over Regina's clit and she bucks her hips up, wanting more. Emma's digits slide down and she puts two fingers inside Regina, thrusting at a slow pace. The brunette moves her body in time with Emma's thrusts and as it gets faster she can feel herself coming closer to the edge. Emma notices this and so she moves her head down and kisses the brunette's hips, moving downward, kissing every inch of skin. When she reaches the mayor's clit, she flicks her tongue over it and then lightly grabs it with her teeth and sucks. Regina screams Emma's name as her orgasm reaches the climax and her juices spill onto the blonde's fingers. When the older woman is done riding out her orgasm, her and Emma make eye contact and they both genuinely smile, still lost in the moment.

Out of nowhere, Regina grabs Emma's waist and flips them over, so she's the one on top. She grins down at the blonde through her lashes and leans down to kiss her. With their mouths open latched onto each other and tongues swirling in a loving battle, the brunette's hand slowly makes it's way down Emma's muscular body. Regina breaks away from the kiss and travels kisses down, following her hand's previous path. She makes her way towards the blonde's left nipple and bites down, soothing it afterwards with her tongue swirling circles around it. She moves and does the same to the other side, making Emma moan with pleasure. The younger woman's hips buck when Regina licks a circle around her bellybutton and she laces her fingers in the brunette's hair, pushing her down towards her heat.

The queen kisses right above Emma's clit, making her grunt with hunger and desire. She places delicate kisses everywhere except where the blonde wants it most, waiting for the perfect moment. Finally, she sees that Emma can't handle it anymore and she licks a straight line from the bottom of the blonde's wetness right to the top, lingering on her clit, sucking on it and flicking her tongue back and forth. Emma can't keep her body still and she clenches her legs around Regina's head, holding her in place, right where she wants her.

When the brunette can feel the blonde getting closer, she rips her head away and sits up, smirking at the pleading look on Emma's face. She moves herself in between Emma's legs so they're clits are touching. Regina begins to grind down onto the blonde and the sensation of the brunette's heat on Emma's wetness forces her overboard.

"Holy fucking shit, Regina! Oh my god." Emma screams, out of breath. She pulls the brunette's head toward her own and kisses her one last time for the night. "That's exactly what we can do to deal with this."

Seeing the hope in the blonde's eyes with the mixture of her drunken state helps her believe that everything can and will work out. She places a delicate kiss on Emma's forehead and smiles. "Yes, I suppose so."

They settle into a comfortable position on Regina's bunk snuggled into each other and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hey everybody.. didn't mean for this to be italic but it won't let me unpress it so anyways.. Please leave reviews for me! I know i said this was going to be a two shot but I guess I lied, since this isn't the end. I think I'll add one more chapter and finish it off there, but that's not for sure yet since.. well.. who knows what will happen. Anywho I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you guys think! :) xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

Grumbling, Emma wakes up with a killer headache. She's about to sit up and find some aspirin but then realizes she's kind of stuck. Regina has both arms around Emma's waist and her leg draped over the blonde's. With everything from last night coming back to Emma, her eyes widen and she softly gasps. She wants more than anything for the brunette to not freak out and just be okay with it all. Careful not to wake the mayor up, she lifts her arm up and off of herself, following with her leg, which was much harder because Regina kept moving it back. When Emma actually gets up off the bunk, she hears a little mumbling from the older woman, and then a loud gasp. Quickly turning around to meet eyes with Regina, Emma's face reddens.

"Morning, Regina." A wobbled smile appears on the blonde's face.

"Were you just in my bed?"

"Uh... maybe." She squeaks.

"Why?" She literally growls.

"You don't remember?"

Closing her eyes and running a hand through her dark hair, she thinks hard about the previous night. She remembers sitting alone infront of the porthole drinking her apple cider and... Crying. She was crying and then what? And then Emma walked in and comforted her and... _Oh my god. No. _"Did we...?"

"Yes." Emma looks at the ground. "Look, don't freak out please. We can just forget about it and go on like nothing happened."

"But something did happen, Miss Swan. You may say we can just forget about it but you and I both know that's not true. You may say it will never happen again, but that's a lie as well. You have feelings for me."

Shocked at how calm Regina's staying, the blonde stumbles over her next words. "Are you saying you want it to happen again?"

"I didn't say that."

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"I didn't say that either."

"That's why I'm asking."

Taking in a deep breath, Regina answers while breaking eye contact to look at the wooden door of their cabin. "No."

"That's a lie. I know you care about me and I know you enjoyed last night."

"What makes you think that?"

"The way you screamed my name when I made you cum." The brunette's face flushes.

"Yes well, I wasn't in a state to be taken seriously. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go find something to help with this headache."

Smirking, Emma follows Regina out the door and pushes her against the wall once outside, closing the distance so the blonde's front is pressed against the older woman's behind.

"Miss Swan what the hell are you doing?!"

"Admit it." Emma whispers in the queen's ear while wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Release me!" Regina yells, squirming to get out of the blonde's grasp.

"Not until you admit that you care for me."

"I will do no such thing."

"Fine. I guess we'll do this the hard way." The blonde flicks the brunette's earlobe with her tongue and gently nibbles on it. Regina has to bite back a moan at the unexpected pleasure.

"Miss Sw-" She tries, but Emma interrupts.

"Shhh, there are only two words I want to hear coming from you." The blonde whispers again as she moves her lips to kiss down Regina's neck to her collarbone, and then back up to bite at her pulse point, making the brunette shiver. Emma smirks again, knowing she's got the queen right where she wants her. Still not hearing those two words, she slowly moves her hand to cup Regina's soft breast. Moaning into the the brunette's hair, Emma breathes, "Just say it and I'll stop."

"No. You will st... Stop because I-"

"Because you... Care?" The blonde chuckles and starts to rock her pelvis against Regina's firm ass. Not able to resist, the brunette jerks back into the blonde and moans. Embarrassed, she tries to cover it up with a cough.

"No, you will stop because I'm assuming you wouldn't want your two idiot parents knowing you find joy in sexually assaulting me, the Evil Queen." She snarls at the title. At this, Emma loosens her grip and stops grinding on the brunette.

"You wouldn't. That would be admitting to... To weakness. You're bluffing."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are. If you didn't enjoy this, you would have just said that you cared." Laughing, Emma resumes her movements and now brings her hand to rest just above Regina's heat. "Just say the magic words, Regina." Her hand moves lower. Silence. She presses her finger into the brunette's clit and moves it back and forth, causing the older woman to jerk again.

"Fine! Okay. You're right, Miss Swan. I care." Regina forces through gritted teeth.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Emma lets the brunette go and talks casually, as if none of that just happens, before walking away to find the aspirin.

* * *

"How was your sleep last night Emma?" Snow asks while handing her daughter a mug of hot chocolate.

"Rough."

"Yeah, it's easy to get sea sick on a ship."

"Yep." The blonde says pretending like that's why her night was rough, not wanting to think about seeing Regina again.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, just a little tired. I've got a killer headache."

"Oh no, from what?"

"Hangover."

"Emma! You were drinking last night? By yourself?"

"Uh, yeah." Snow directs her attention to something else and Emma takes the opportunity to slip away from the group.

She walks to the bow and sits down on the ground, pulling her knees up into herself. _What have I done? Regina is going to kill me the next chance she gets. She hates being handled like that. S_he starts thinking about Henry. How she should be focusing on him entirely but she can't keep her mind off his adoptive mother. Stress builds up inside her and she considers lighting up another joint, but figures it would be too noticeable in the morning. Instead, she buries her face in her hands and feels the salty tears slide down her pink cheeks.

Finding the aspirin, Regina fills a glass of water and swallows the pill, deciding whether or not she should go to the deck and have breakfast with everyone. She's really not in the mood for socializing after what just occurred. Never in a million years would she have imagined Emma Swan and herself making love. Never would she have imagined herself enjoying it, but boy did she ever. Throughout the morning, bits and pieces have been coming back to her and now she remembers every part of it. The moans, the scratches, bites, tongues sliding against each other's so passionately. So full of... Love. Her heart warms with the thought of how the blonde looked at her. Like she really, truly cared. _Then of course she had to come and assault me into getting me to admit my care for her. I'm going to wrap my hands around that filthy little-_ Regina's thoughts are stopped short when she hears a muffled sop to the left of her. Looking over to see what it is, she's alarmed to see the Sheriff sitting there curled up into a little ball. The sight reminds her of Henry and her heart fills with grief. Grief and worry. _  
_

Quietly stepping towards the crying woman, she kneels down and puts her hand on Emma's arm. The blonde nearly jumps out of her own skin and lets out a shriek. Quickly wiping away the tears from her cheeks she clears her throat and talks.

"Regina, what the hell? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Good."

"Seriously. What do you want?"

"I came to see if you were alright. You look... Hurt."

"Just a little stressed. Nothing to worry about, _your majesty._" She bites sarcastically.

Irritated, the brunette pulls her hand back towards herself and stands, noting how Emma looks quite lost at the loss of the mayor's touch. They stay like that for a few moments before the tension is too much to handle. Regina turns and starts to walk away, but is stopped by Emma reaching out and brushing her leg.

"Stay." Comes out weakly.

"Oh, okay." The brunette takes a few steps back towards the blonde and sits down next to her. She tenses when Emma takes her arm and wraps it around herself, leaning into Regina. This sends butterflies through the brunette and what she says next takes both the blonde and herself by surprise.

"I really do care about you, Emma. I wasn't just saying that so you would let me go."

Eyes full of hope, Emma looks into the brunette's brown orbs and a fresh set of tears threaten to spill out. "Thank you. For saying that. I just didn't think you really wanted me to let go."

"I didn't, but I wasn't about to let you know that."

"You just did."

"I suppose so." Regina sighs.

"It's good to open up sometimes, you know. I know you think it shows weakness, but I think it's strength. It takes someone very courageous to show their heart."

The brunette is at a loss for words. Instead of saying anything she just nods, not taking her eyes away from Emma's. It's Regina who starts to lean in this time, capturing the blonde's lips briefly before pulling away and resting her head on her shoulder.

"So what does this mean?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question." The brunette murmurs quietly.

"I mean, we both care about each other. I really want us to try..."

"Try what?"

"Being together. I think it could work."

"You don't want to be with me, Miss Swan. I'm a wreck.

"Yes, you are. It's also part of what makes me lo- like you." At Emma's slip of the tongue, Regina lifts her head from her shoulder and looks in Emma's eyes, seeing the truth so clearly. It really scares her because she's been led to believe that love is weakness. That love will tear her apart from the inside and kill her slowly and painfully. When the blonde looks at her like that though, all she can feel is happiness, feel her insides melting and she genuinely wants to believe that things can work out with Emma. _I love her too. _Her eyes blur and she has to look away to take a breath. Composing herself, she makes a risky decision.

"I love you." She whispers so quietly that the blonde strained to hear it, but she definitely heard it all right. Taking the hand that's around her shoulders, she laces her own fingers through and caresses the top of the mayor's hand with her thumb. Smiling through more tears, Emma looks into Regina's eyes, trying to find a lie. There is none. The blonde kisses the older woman's cheek and puts her forehead against the one infront of her.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note:** My plan for this story was to show Emma and Regina falling in love and all that jazz.. so now that it's finally happened, Im deciding whether or not I should end it here or go on. I'm not too sure what else I'd do with this because I don't really feel like writing about how they go off and save Henry and everything, so instead of doing that i could be like "three months from now" and show their relationship in the future. Idk.. Leave reviews and tell me what you guys would like to read, or if you want me to stop it here :) Thank you for all the reviews so far too! :D


End file.
